1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fluid moving device with a radiation module and particularly to a fluid moving device, which is attached to a radiator, capable of dissipating heat in a conductive part and from a heat generation part around the conductive part.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Due to electronic components being improved to satisfy new demands of the users, performances of the electronic components have become much more powerful, and processing speed thereof becomes much more faster.
However, especially in the computer, the electronic components such as the central processing unit (CPU) and the north bridge chip beside the CPU on the main board are easy to produce high heat in company with the enhanced performance and the faster processing speed. The generated high heat seriously affects the performances of preceding electronic components and the life spans of the electronic components are shortened significantly if the heat generated from the electronic components is not removed rapidly. In order to remove the heat from preceding high heat generation components, a heat dissipation device is usually employed for this purpose. The most popularly used heat dissipation devices are the fan and the radiator. Mostly, the fan associated with the radiator is capable of obtaining better effect for heat removal.
Taiwanese Patent Official Gazette No. 527089, entitled “GUIDE FLOW DEVICE WITH A RADIATION DEVICE”, has a guide flow pipe with a front opening, a rear opening and a plurality of inner guide flow plates. The front opening provides an area greater than the rear opening and connects with an outlet of the fan. The rear opening is connected to the cooling fins. When the fan rotates to drag the air into the guide flow pipe via the front opening, the air then passes through the guide flow plates and flows outward via the rear opening to carry heat at the cooling fins out.
The problem of the preceding conventional structure resides in that there is a clearance between the big sized cooling fan and the cooling fins resulting from the guide flow pipe interposing in between. When the fan is running, the guide flow pipe at the side of the fan and at the side of cooling fins vibrates with noise of more sound decibels. Further, material cost and labor cost have to be increased due to the guide flow pipe being connected to the fan and cooling fins. Besides, the inner wall of the guide flow pipe is provided with a trumpet shape such that the fluid is easy to impact the inner wall of the guide flow pipe. As a result, much noise is created and backflow is produced. In this way, heat dissipation efficiency is affected by the backflow.